


Split spark

by Ziltch0



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Original cybertronion characters, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziltch0/pseuds/Ziltch0
Summary: Two brothers separated by civil war, on opposite sides, each with their own life and each wanting the other gone.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Decepticons

“Cell come in” spoke a large black and purple Decepticon by the name of Ramp, he had two windows on his chest as well as a large ramp attacked to his back, his face was covered with a face mask and his head was covered by a helmet with three spikes protruding from the top.  
“Cell come in, status update now” he repeated after a second a voice answered.  
“Give me a moment Ramp, im dealing with something!” the voice replied as there was a loud slashing noise from the other end.

As Cell finished his reply he swung his arm mounted energy blade into the knee of an autobot who himself was rushing Cell. Cell was a small bot only reaching to his opponent’s knees, he had a silver face and a red visor with a pink body and helmet, his helmet having two large antennas pointing upward, he had black glass on his arms and legs, and a large black glass piece on his back, they appeared to be pieces of a screen that had come apart and attached to his limbs and back. As the autobot went down Cell turned on his radio and said “The area is secured” as he looked around him at the dozen or so freshly made cadavers “Flare is starting on the lock now” He continued while glancing over to see Flare fiddling a lock with a set of tools, She was tall with a spiked helmet on her head and red goggles covering her eyes, her blue armor was smooth and blocky and she had two large silver blades on a rotor that was itself attached to her back, her legs were asymmetrical, with her right leg having a glass area that resembled a cock-pit and her left was smooth and blocky like the rest of her. “I should be able to get it open in a few cycles” she said as Cell extinguished his energy blade.  
Ramp once again spoke through the radio “Volume, report”  
“Well seeing how Cell and Flare tripped the alarm and all the guards immediately went to their location the outer perimeter is clear” volume replied as he flew over head in his jet alternate mode. “Oh and Ramp-“Ramp interrupted him “Commander Ramp.” Volume let out a sigh and said “Commander Ramp“ in a sarcastic voice “while I have you here maybe I would be a better help with the others instead of flying in a circle above everyone doing nothing”  
“You are a seeker, your job is to fly around”  
“Im also a combat medic, so I should be in combat, uh medicing” he said, awkwardly making up a word. There was a piercing silence until finally Cell came on the radio saying “well we are about to get the door open, soooo maybe we should all group up here?”  
“Fine, group up at Cell’s position” Ramp said as he transformed into a large truck with a ramp on the back as he drove through the autobot facility. Volume flew over head and transformed into his robot mode, landing with a single bent knee. Volume’s primary mode was sleek and slender, he wore a green mask and helmet, on his helmet was a black screen located where the eyes would be, the screen projected a single purple eye and on the sides of his head was two green antennas, his body was dark grey with his jet mode’s cock-pit resting on his chest, his two grey wings with green accents jutted out his back, his upper arms, thighs, and waist were the same green as his helmet, green spikes rested on his grey circular shoulders, forearms and lower legs. Volume stood up as Ramp drove into the room and transformed into his primary form  
“Alright...any second....NOW!” Flare said with excitement as the lock made a click and the large door began to open. She took a few steps back as it opened, there was a hush over the room as suddenly Flare swore and leaped into the air transforming into her helicopter mode, the others turned to see what the commotion was when the saw stepping out of the large door a massive autobot. If the four of them got on top of each other’s shoulders they would still only be half this bots height, the hulking bot stepped out, drawing a large axe from his back, at this point Flare opened fire on the bot, the machine guns attached to the bottom of her helicopter mode barley made the behemoth flinch.  
“FRAG!” Ramp yelled as he grabbed the ramp from which he was named off his back and attached it to his forearm to use as a shield and with his other hand gripped a large hammer “TAKE HIM DOWN!” Ramp shouted as he rushed towards the behemoth.  
As the large autobot swung his energy axe down Ramp blocked it with his shield, though the impact did push him onto one knee and back a few inches. Volume, seeing Ramp struggling to hold the axe at bay, quickly pulled out his small revolver and open fired on the beast, the blasts didn’t even dent him. Flare then transformed and landed in-between Volume and cell, she quickly raised her arms forward and her wrists split open, out of each, two barrels extended out opening fire.  
Cell specifically felt useless here, after all this behemoth of a bot could probably step on cell and kill him instantly, and he probably wouldn’t even notice that he stepped on something, Cell began to nervously back away when he suddenly heard Flare’s voice shouting over the sounds of blaster fire and Ramp’s grunts “Cell you need to slash his joints!” Cell glanced up at the towering behemoth, with any other bot it would have been easy to go for the joints, in fact that was probably Cell’s go to when in a pinch, but This!? Even if cell leaped as high as he possibly could, even if he had the perfect running start, there was no way on Cybertron, or any other planet that he was going to be able to take out those joints. “Are you serious?” Cell asked as he glanced over to Flare.  
“Look from what I can tell our blasters aren’t doing scrap, so you’re energy blades may be the only thing that can take him down!”  
“FLARE LOOK AT ME, NOW HIM, NOW ME, THERE IS A BIT OF A SIZE ISSUE WITH THAT PLAN!”  
At this point Ramp was on both his knee’s and struggling when the autobot lifted up his axe and used his foot to kick Ramp clear through a wall, the behemoth then turned his attention to the others who were grouped up.  
“Cell, Alt mode NOW!” Volume shouted as he stopped firing his revolver. Cell tilted his head in confusion. “I SAID NOW!” Volume yelled, Cell decided to trust his friend and so with a sigh Cell leaped into the air and began to transform.  
Cell gave off an electrical static as he transformed, a static closely associated with mass shifting. Cell’s body compressed into a pink rectangle with a black screen on the front, volume caught cell mid air as the behemoth swung his axe downward, Volume holding cell leaped back as Flare did the same but on the other side of the axe, Volume looked down at his hand now holding Cell and said “sorry little buddy” before transforming with Cell, flying behind the massive autobot, transforming back into is primary mode and throwing Cell full speed at the autobot.  
Cell less than gracefully transformed mid air and, realizing Volume’s plan, ignited his energy blade, he stabbed into the back of the behemoth’s knee and began to slide down his leg creating gashes as he went down, The autobot let out a loud scream as he fell to one knee. When Cell touched the ground Ramp came crashing through the hole in the wall in truck mode, knocking a few more chunks off the wall in the process, he let out a loud angry scream as he rammed straight into the behemoth’s face. Ramp immediately transformed and gripping his hammer with two hands swung it into the autobot’s face once more, Cell took the opportunity to leap on the behemoth’s back and climb up to his neck. Volume and Flare began to open fire on his damaged joint, trying to get whatever life that was left in it out, when Cell reached the neck he stabbed into it several times while Ramp continued to beat on the autobots damaged face, eventually the bot fell completely on the ground in a pink pool of spilled energon. A silence fell over the room as everyone glanced at eachother, Cell was the first to speak. “Did...Did we just kill a behemoth? GUYS WE JUST KILLED A BEHEMOTH!” Cell let out a laugh as he raised his hands in the air with excitement, Cell couldn’t see it or tell but volume had the biggest smile under his mask. “Enough celebrations” Ramp said interrupting Cell’s happy laughter “We need to get what we came for” Ramp continued as they approached the door. As Cell hopped off the biggest thing he ever helped kill Volume spoke,  
“Why was a behemoth even here?” he asked while he walked along side the others.  
“More than likely a last line of defense, in case the other guards failed” Flare answered as they began to walk through the large door  
“Let’s be honest here, with what they were guarding they should have had a dozen behemoth’s guarding this place” Cell said with a slight grin on his face.  
“Lets count ourselves lucky that autobots are idiots when it comes to troop placement” Ramp replied as they came face to face with their prize, a massive purple crystal that glowed with an ominous dark presence  
“Dark energon.” Ramp said as he and his squad stood in awe.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings briefly reunite and plans are discussed

Overwatch was a tad different that most bots, he had a split spark, a spark that at birth split itself in two so it could survive, Overwatch was just one half of a person, and he was searching, hunting, his other half, his twin, Volume. Overwatch looked nearly identical to his brother, he even wore the same mask and helmet as Volume, but there was one noticeable difference between them, the colors. Where Volume was green Overwatch was gold, where Volume was grey Overwatch was silver, and instead of the single purple eye Overwatch’s was red, the same red as his autobot insignia which he wore on his wings. Overwatch looked through the scope of his sniper rifle scanning the area before him when a familiar voice came from behind him. “Heya watch, watch-a looken’ at?” Overwatch cringed at the pun and then turned to see his partner, and frankly only friend, Trailpipe standing behind him. Trailpipe was a big bot, very bulky too, he stood a bit taller than his partner and was a lot broader, he had a wide windshield on his chest and broad shoulders that were attached to bulky arms that had arm mounted pile-drivers on each side, attached to his back appeared to be a tailgate that split in half and hooked slightly above his shoulders, his head had a large square helmet that jutted out slightly and he wore a light blue visor that rested where his eyes would be, and almost his entire body was a calming light green, aside from his face, hands, upper arms, waist, and the tips of his pile drivers those were a light silver.  
“I don’t know what I’m looking for Trailpipe” Overwatch said as he once again looked through the scope “im just looking for anything at this point, any sign of Decepticon activity” trailpipe smiled as he watched his golden buddy look around the area, as much as he enjoyed seeing Overwatch work he felt that he needed to remind him “listen it’s getting late and there is nothing out here for miles, we need to start heading back to iacon” Overwatch let out a sigh, he knew Trailpipe was right, they’d been out here for mega-cycles and had found nothing, no Decepticon scouts, no signs of anyone moving through the area, not even the tiniest speck of energon. “Ok fine, lets go.”  
Overwatch transformed and started to fly towards iacon as trailpipe transformed into his truck altmode and drove on the ground below him.

Iacon was the autobot capitol, and if all was ever lost it would be their final stronghold. the city was beautiful a large majority of the buildings had a golden finish, it was a beacon of hope for many, the outer wall stood tall with guards patrolling the walls at all times, Overwatch landed and transformed as Trailpipe transformed at the front gate, they went through the standard process of a guard shouting down for them to identify themselves, they identify themselves etcetera. Once they were inside Overwatch let out a groan, and Trailpipe immediately knew why, they both saw it, on a massive digital sign on the side of one of the buildings was the words “AUTOBOT RALLY! OPTIMUS PRIME WILL ADDRESS THE TROOPS!” Overwatch despised the rally’s, he understood why they existed but they always gave him a massive processor ache, they all went the same  
First, Optimus Prime, the Nobel Leader of the Autobot’s, would step on stage.  
Second, the crowd would let out a loud cheer, this was where the processor ache would start.  
Third, Optimus addresses the troops and attempts to raise moral.  
Fourth, Optimus does not raise Morale.  
It’s always those four steps, unless Optimus has some news that absolutely changes the war, then and only then, morale might rise, but in the past 3 million stellar cycles there has not been any good updates for the autobots, not since Optimus announced that project Superion was a success, since then its all been down hill.  
Trailpipe actually enjoyed the rally’s, seeing Optimus Prime and the other high ranking officers made him feel pumped and feel like he could take on Megatron himself, Trailpipe’s face shifted from a gleeful smile to a disappointed frown as he glanced down at Overwatch. Although Overwatch wore a mask Trailpipe could always tell when his partner was exhausted.  
“Ya know these are almost always optional, we don’t have to go” he said to Overwatch as he gave a small reassuring smile.  
“It’s alright. I know you enjoy them, you can go without me, I’m heading back to the barracks, I need to recharge” Overwatch said as he jumped into the air, transforming, and began to fly towards the barracks.  
Overwatch transformed and landed outside the door, it slid open as he stepped inside. He wordlessly set his sniper in his locker, walked into his and Trailpipe’s room, laid down on his recharge slab, and the red eye on his screen blinked off as he drifted to sleep.

As Overwatch laid there a distorted voice woke him.  
“Wakey wakey watchy”  
“Tr-Trailpipe?” Overwatch asked groggily.  
The voice chuckled as Overwatch’s eye flickered on. His eye had lost its red pigment and turned to a light grey, Overwatch looked around and saw a colorless void. A void that was familiar but one he had not seen in many centuries. He looked around more and then he saw the source of the voice, he turned and saw that he standing across from his brother, Volume.  
Volume stood there, his eye also grey, and after a few moments gave a sarcastic bow to his brother.  
“I thought you broke our mental link permanently.” Overwatch said with a stern voice as he clenched his fist.  
“Yes I did” Volume replied, emphasizing the “I” in the sentence  
“But you, you left your link open, you never cut me off, I’m going to assume it was just in case little ol’ me saw the light” Volume continued as he moved his hands in the air in an overly dramatic fashion.  
“I thought you hated this, you always complained that you didn’t like being inside my head, so why call me?” Overwatch asked as he tilted his head slightly.  
“Well big brother, I actually wanted to see if you were finally willing to see things differently.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you see times are changing, and pretty soon us Decepticons are going to be back on top!”  
“Get on with it.”  
Volume paused for a second and then continued “soooo, you are still my brother, and i would rather not see you recycled, so I wanted to make you an offer, the same offer I to made Flare, leave the autobots, join us!”  
Overwatch’s digital eye furrowed in anger  
“I’m no traitor, I’m not like Flare”  
“Fine, have it your way.” Volume scoffed “see you in the after spark brother” Volume said as he turned away from Overwatch and closed his eye.  
Volume opened his now purple eye to see the interior of the autobot base he and his comrades had cleared. He glanced around the room and saw Cell sitting next to him.  
“So did you convince him?” Cell asked as he hopped up onto his legs and leaned towards Volume.  
“No. He’s still being a stubborn piece of scrap” Volume replied as he stood up.  
Cell went silent for a moment and began to speak “Well, if he gets in the way, are you prepared to, you know...kill him?” Cell was slow with the words, it was clear to Volume that he was trying to avoid offending him. Volume placed a hand on top of Cell’s head and said “we will burn that bridge when we get to it” Cell nodded and the two of them exited the room to see a makeshift laboratory.  
“Can you weaponize it?” Ramp asked with his arms crossed as Flare was carefully segmenting a small shard of the dark energon with a small laser scalpel  
“I don’t know, I would need to run some experiments but for that I would need my actual lab and tools, and quite of few test subjects” Flare answered as she slowly moved the small piece of crystal to a table  
“Why don’t we call Decepticon high command, let them know what we have, they send a transport and we get some new fancy medals for recovering one of the most powerful sources of energy in the universe.”  
“No!” Ramp yelled “if we call this in then all the credit would go to Starscream or Soundwave or Primus forbid Shockwave! We are going to do this ourselves and once we have everything ready, THEN we tell Megatron.”  
“That’s the stupidest plan I’ve ever-“ Volume was cut off by Ramp throwing a chunk of broken wall past Volume’s head.  
“You don’t get to talk to me about stupid decisions, not after what happened to Crossroad!” Ramp yelled. Volume hated how he used Crossroad’s name as weapon against him, Cross deserved more than to be just a name used when Ramp wanted to claim the moral high ground.  
“Fine” Volume muttered “have it your way.” he continued as he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please keep in mind I haven’t wrote in nearly 4 years, but legitimate criticism is always accepted


End file.
